User talk:Hecko X
Hey, welcome to the Kingdom Hearts Wiki! Thanks for all the new keyblade articles you started, they look pretty promising. Check out the Community Portal to see what the current events on the wiki are. Let me know on my talk page if you have any questions. Scottch 06:27, 14 January 2007 (UTC) ---- because I need the links. --Hecko X 07:48, 26 January 2007 (UTC) Admin request Hey there, Hecko. I am newcomer to this Wiki and I would like to apply for the position of admin. My expertise are more towards FF, but I have completed Kingdom Hearts and CoM, and have been with my younger brother enough to know some bits of Kingdom Hearts II. But what is more important is the fact that I want to help cleanup the mess that this wiki has become. I want to learn to make a proper wiki so that I'll be able to organize another wiki properly. Hope you take this into consideration. Blue。 19:10, 19 December 2007 (UTC) :(Edit Conflict, so I slipped it in between comments) I will NOT calm down! Oh wait... *ahem* Hello there, Blue. As a newcomer, I expect you to listen to your KHWiki sempai and not question my orders ( joke :P). No, seriously, sure, I'll take you into consideration, but please add your input/request in the proper topic in the community portal. This is more a formality, because User:Sannse will most likely be joining it at one point or another to grant sysop/bureaucrat rights, so I would like for all the documentation to be in one place. --Hecko X 19:52, 19 December 2007 (UTC) Well, I've completed the numbered games and have completed most of the first half of CoM, but there's still a lot I don't know about wiki markup, although I am trying to learn. I can help contribute to most of the articles here and make a few new ones. Don't know if I have what it takes to be an admin yet. -- DrakemasterDrake :Sure sure, I can keep you on hold if we don't get enough people, teach you what wiki markup you haven't learned yet, and then give you full rights (if I ever become a bereaucrat myself, that is :P). But like with Blue, please add this in the proper topic. --Hecko X 19:52, 19 December 2007 (UTC) Hey, its the one you know and love so deeply, BlueHighwind. I got a little problem in this place. That Free Lincense bullshit bar keeps popping up in the middle of the screen. I can't read anything with that thing in the way. Though on topic, I'm always open the job of Admin. --BlueHighwind 20:21, 19 December 2007 (UTC) :You know what? Fuck that. I'm outta here. It takes a good minute or two just to load a single page, and I am not the patient type. Bye Bye, see you on the FF Wiki. --BlueHighwind 21:13, 19 December 2007 (UTC) ::Its the same problem as the one in FFWiki, where the server suddenly goes slow. Man, you are so impatient. Blue。 21:18, 19 December 2007 (UTC) Hey Hecko, Azul here, I just wanted to let you know that I nominated myself to be an admin seeing that this site needs some. I have played all three games completed KH II and KH. I will be editing daily. Thanks :) Azul 02:36, 22 December 2007 (UTC) need help Hey, I just got made an admin for the defunct square.wikia.com. At the Square Wiki, I haven't logged in for three days now and I think something's wrong with the monobook skin. It didn't show the changes I made to the MediaWiki:Sidebar. How do I set the monobook as default, or is it already set? In fact, I would really be grateful if you'll help me out (as a beginner admin) at Square Wiki. And new suggestions made for the Main Page. Have a look. Blue。 09:16, 23 December 2007 (UTC) :I don't see the problem with the sidebar, since the source code match what the sidebar is showing, so I assume it has been fixed since. To change the skin, go to "my preferences", "Skin", and scroll down for admin options. Set it there. However, I don't think it can be set to monobook, which sucks beyond messure. Try anywho. :Should you need help with anything else, just let me know, I'll help best I can. --Hecko X 14:01, 23 December 2007 (UTC) ::The problem's been fixed. Thanks for checking it out anyway. I'm presently redirecting A LOT of articles in the Square Wiki towards the KH Wiki and FF Wiki, and there are a lot of useful images (which are now orphaned) but I haven't transfer it. Have any updates on the admin request? Blue。 14:12, 23 December 2007 (UTC) :::Nah, I'm guessing she went on holiday, so I'm getting nowhere at the moment. --Hecko X 14:16, 23 December 2007 (UTC)